The Angelus
He will command his angels concerning you, and they will lift you up in their hands, so that you will not strike your foot against a stone." The Angelus fundamentally shares in the nature of Angels and can call down angelic help and powers to battle the Darkness on Earth. An Angelus can battle evil with the strength of twenty men and can fly through the air with ease. They can even cause beautiful, white wings to appear on their backside, both awing onlookers to their actions and intimidating their enemies. Aka: The Celestines. Origin Story: The Angelus has a connection to the Celestials. Maybe they're the members of a Celestial Bloodline and possess a drop of Angel blood within them. Or maybe they're mystics and holy men who have been blessed by powerful Archangels. Or maybe they've practiced ancient forms of white magick that allows them to commune with the ones above. Facts: -Angelus can blast through the atmosphere, spending a very limited amount of time in space (although in theory a space suit with oxygen mask will prolong this experience). -How an Angelus is able to travel, largely unprotected, at such high velocities with no apparent damage to himself is still largely a mystery. -An Angelus can also "fly" underwater, although the viscosity of water does slow them down considerably. -Angelus are naturally resistant to Dark Magicks. -Angelus are beings of Heaven and are particularly the servants of God. As such, they suffer from the effects of Idols especially so. Citizens of the Heavens: For most of history, man has looked up into the sky and wondered what may lie up there. For the Angelus, the answers are there, but have brought even more questions. The Angelus, when they achieve enough power, gain the ability to exit Earth and explore the heavens above. What they bring back are stories of strange encounters with four-dimensional objects, UFO's, strange formations or 'ruins' on the moon or outer planets, and more. Summoning: One of the first things they teach you in this Tradition is that the term 'Angelic Summoning' is a bit of a misnomer. Celestials are powerful beings and mere mortals do not summon them like so many butlers or maidservants might be. Despite the limitations of the English language, however, the Angelus possess the power to gain the attention of Angels and call them to their side. *Celestials will view Angelus favorably upon meeting them, not least because they can sense something of their own Celestial nature within them. *There are legions upon legions upon legions of different types of Celestials. The number and intricacy of Angel kind is so great that even after thousands of years, mortal Adepts are still struggling to learn all the ways they are interconnected. A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z Affiliates: -The Banshee -The Gargoyle -The Genie -The Muses -The Sirens Video: